Fire and Ice and Everything Nice
by TomBobbusama
Summary: Elsa and Anna have a deep secret to keep between themselves, but when they meet Hans who shares in this, it seems like there might be a light at the end of this tunnel. Or is it just the train coming in?


**Chapter One: Plodding Exposition.**

**Nah just kidding. But seriously, there are some things I needed to get out of the way before this properly starts. This is it.  
If it's out when you read this, I'd highly recommend you read chapter 2 before judging whether or not you like it. You know, let the story actually start.  
Anyhoo, on with the show...  
**

* * *

The fire crackled softly in the background as three silhouettes sat lazily around, almost motionless. They had begun spending evenings like this more and more often recently. After being friends for so long, this just did not feel at all natural.

Being on the run for such a long time, they had all formed a close bond. Elsa and Anna were always close as sisters are. Their bond had doubled when they found that they were… different. To Anna, this had always been a good different. She could speak to the animals around her and make all assortments of plants appear on her whim. But to Elsa, this was a very bad different. She herself could control ice and cold, able to freeze a room in an instant or cover an entire lake with sharp icicles. Elsa's powers were dangerous – both to herself and others around her. Anna's powers were passive, calm, even soothing at times. Hans, on the other hand, was a newer companion. Anna had met him in school, and when Hans accidentally demonstrated that he could control fire, the young girl had decided that their meeting was destiny. But that was a long time ago. Back when they still lived at home and went to school. Back when everything felt like there might still be a silver lining. Back before they were on the road, spending every day running away.  
They had eventually found a place to stay, after months of doing odd jobs around the country. It wasn't the biggest of houses, nor the most comfortable, but with their collection of abilities, it worked. After that, they had found more permanent work in shops around the neighbourhood. Nothing too in the limelight, but quiet enough to stay hidden. Hans had, at one point, wanted to become a stuntman. Throwing himself into dangerous fires and coming out obviously unharmed. But that was risky. Just one wrong move, and everyone would know. While the young, naïve girl had joined in his enthusiasm, it was the older girl who had to convince them otherwise. It was her job to keep everything calm and level. It was her job to keep them hidden and safe and secure.

Hans was the first one to get up.  
"Anyone want a beer? Marshmallows?" he asked, backing off into the house. Elsa shook her head while Anna said a polite "no thanks" with a warm smile. The confident gentleman clicked his fingers at her, shooting a grin alongside it. Pausing just before entering, he clicked his fingers at the fire, willing it to go out.  
Nothing happened.  
"One of these days, fire…" Hans laughed with a mock threat. The door clacked shut behind him. A silence filled the room, permeating their very souls. It wasn't meant to be like this. Not with the only people you can call family.  
"do you reckon… we'll ever control it?" Anna tentatively asked, eyes fixed on the flames lapping up the branches she'd thrown in. Elsa could see that her sister wanted to ask if _she'd_ ever control it. Out of all of their abilities, Anna's was the most gentle. She had no reason to need to control it. The blonde let out a sigh that sounded like she'd been holding that breath in forever.  
Maybe she had.  
Her own powers were hurtful. Sharp. Aggressive. At least Hans' fire could keep them warm during the winter, but what good was ice?  
"Anna… we might n-" she began before Hans burst back in.  
"Fire. Block of flats. Downtown."  
Both girls dared to take a cautious glance at each other.  
"Hey!" Hans shouted, grabbing an axe in one hand, extinguisher in the other, "We gotta to! Suit up!" A burst of flames lapped around his face in an instant, engulfing it and part of his shirt. He himself was fireproof, but of course most of his clothes weren't. Grunting aggressively as he picked up a heat-proof jacket, he shoved it on, running to the gate by the back door.

The girls pushed themselves up. Elsa gracefully wrapped her face in an icy mesh to hide her identity, extending it down her body to form a cool dress. Anna tried to copy her, but growing a microscopic mesh of vines was harder than it sounded. She just wound it around herself instead, leaving a gap to see through.

By the time they arrived, it looked like most of the building was engulfed already. Fire shot out of windows on every side, thick pillars of smoke billowed into the sky. A few scared onlookers had gathered to watch out of morbid curiosity. Screams echoed through the building, and Hans ran in without warning.  
"Hans, wait!" shouted Anna, chasing after him. Nobody had a plan. _They're going to get killed on their own. _That thought resonated through Elsa's entire body. She charged in after them.


End file.
